


Owner

by Leor_Ataraxia



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bad dragon toys, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt: Kinky Sex, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leor_Ataraxia/pseuds/Leor_Ataraxia
Summary: In the presence of people, Nico could be very silent and even scary, but how he was in the bedroom?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Poseidon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Owner

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I'm still learning English.
> 
> This is part of Banned Together Bingo, the prompt is "Kinky Sex"

"Look how pretty you look, Kitten"

Even in his knees, hearing that pet name make him feel weaker, and was glad that he couldn't go lower than he was now. 

Nico admired himself in the mirror, looking at his dishevelled self. He was totally naked, as things ended every time Nico went to the Montauk house that Poseidon owned for this exact situation: either make love of fuck like bunnies.

Today was the second. 

Nico was on his knees, with a dildo up to his ass (apparently from a company called bad dragon? Nico wasn't sure, everything involved internet was hazy for him), hickeys adorned his skin like Magellanic clouds, sweat gave him a glow on him that mimicked stars, and the skin he normally resented for the number of wounds that reminded him of bad memories, looked like the perfect sky when he was in the hands of his lover. 

Poseidon. 

Poseidon adored to leave marks of him; from biting to bruises, it may have been a control thing or perhaps just a habit, yet he liked to show how much he could do to Nico. And he enjoyed it; every time he was feeling lonely, he could look at his lover's imprints and remember that he had a millennia old god who chose him from all the different humans in the globe, even if it was for a limited time.

Better than nothing. 

The immortal liked seeing him like this; he would make Nico fuck himself in front of a mirror, and compliment him; say sweet words about how beautiful he was and how lucky he is of being the one who can look at him like this, or dirty things about how much of a slut he was and how much he loved to fuck him like the bitch he is. Either way, it made Nico want more. 

Poseidon's big hands traced patterns on his skin, a hand on Nico's hip while the other slowly went up to his nipple, and pinching it. 

Nico moaned at that. 

"I love to hear you moan, you know that kitten? You have a beautiful voice; I'm sure your singing is beautiful, but I prefer you like this" he pinched harder, to Nico's delight. "Did I told you to stop fucking yourself, baby?"

Nico wimped, but with his weak knees he slowly rose until the tip of the knotted toy; just to his surprise, have Poseidon push him from his shoulder, getting the toy back inside him in one thrust, and strongly hitting his prostate. 

"Nnnn" He couldn't articulate, his mind was becoming drowsy from lust, he probably couldn't talk coherently with all the sensations going around his body, and didn't care at all. 

"Good boy" Poseidon congratulate him, a hand going on Nico's happy trail "Keep behaving like that, and I fuck you against the window, maybe give you something nice"

Poseidon liked to show his dominance, and if it wasn't because Nico was hellbent on not been seen, the king may as well fuck him in front of his court. The god made sure nobody would come around just for Nico's sake, but the idea of fucking against the window even knowing nothing would happen was still exciting for both of them. 

The king of the sea pressed his cock against Nico's ass, moving it slowly between his cheeks and rubbing against his poor rim. Nico wasn't sure which size was the toy, but it wasn't small, yet somehow the god has a similar size; making Nico dread it at first but end up loving it. 

"I think is enough of that cold, silicone thing, huh? Why don't you sit in daddy's lap?" 

Nico didn't even answer; he just got up as quick as possible, and as soon as was able to align himself, he impaled himself on Poseidon's cock, both moaned. It didn't matter the texture or how lubed the toy could be, it could never compare to being fucked by an actual god; especially one that meant as much as the king of the sea. 

"You did so quickly! Did you want me that bad huh? I like how eager you are baby" Still inside him, Poseidon took him by the hips and lifted Nico like he was a feather. That was another thing that he liked about being together; he was big, strong and could toss him around what it was nothing; and wow if that was a turn-on for the Italian. 

The cold of the glass was a contrast with his hot skin, making him whimper once he was against the window; Poseidon shushes at him "Don't worry, once I end with you, you will not think of any cold at all"

That was a promise he knew he could fulfill.

Poseidon fucked him against the crystal, hitting so hard it made it tremble, and the world around him did it as well; the storm outside was powerful and demanding, as every time they were together the god liked to show his power in every form, including in the weather; if he was especially lustful, the ground would tremble.

New York has been assaulted by mild earthquakes lately. 

Every trust hit in Nico's prostate stronger than before, he was held by his hips so hard he would end with bruises from it, and all he could do is moan while his own cock was forgotten and dripping pre-cum, desperately waiting for sweet release. 

With that combination, it wasn't necessary to attend his erection, soon enough Nico was cumming on the spot, leaving a splotch of white in the window.

Not that it was over, of course. 

If he wasn't done, Poseidon wouldn't stop; he would continue fucking himself in Nico, like he was a sex doll, until he got his own orgasm. For Di Angelo, it just made everything more exciting; being used as an object of pleasure for a god, for the king of the sea, as a cocksleeve which only use was to please his master; it almost made him hard again.

It didn't take long until Poseidon came, inside Nico of course, loving to leave his seed inside his lover, just another way to show who he belonged. 

Nico was so tired and drowsy, it took him a moment to notice something was in his neck all of the sudden. 

The window wasn't a mirror, but it reflected good enough to see what it was. It was a choker in a beautiful sea blue colour, thick enough to cover at least half of his neck, and in the middle, it was a pendant of a trident.

“Now everyone’s going to know you’re mine," He said in a husky voice, whispering in his ear. 

Nico trembled with those words, he couldn't wait to go outside. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling like shit, so this would be short: got a prompt, decided to write, and like it enough to publish. That's it.  
> If you want to know what was Nico fucking; it was a medium Clayton from Bad Dragon.  
> See ya.


End file.
